


Frontage Road

by Fallen_Angel_Meg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, First Dates, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel_Meg/pseuds/Fallen_Angel_Meg
Summary: Charlie sets Castiel up on a blind date, which turns out to be Dean Winchester aka the person he has the biggest crush on. Everything is going great until there's a minor set back, but they find a way to continue to the fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my birthday present for Naomi aka [adoringjensen](http://adoringjensen.tumblr.com) <3 Love you, babe!

Castiel can hardly contain the butterflies fluttering furiously in his stomach. He has to keep pinching himself inconspicuously to remind himself this is real. This is all very real.  
  
When Charlie told Castiel that she set him up on a blind date, he assumed it would be with someone more to Castiel’s level – just average. And despite being unenthusiastic about the possibility of having dinner with someone whom Castiel had no interest in, he decided to appease her. He’d turned down all her other offers of guys who wanted to take Castiel out, so it only seemed fair to go on at least one of the dates she proposed for him. Especially one she seemed rather excited about.  
  
Despite her excitement, Castiel was still doubtful. He’d been stuck on a particular individual – one of Charlie’s friends that he encountered occasionally - for some time now and he had no interest in seeing anyone else but him. The tragic part is that Castiel knew he had no chance. He was way out of Castiel’s league and he accepted his fate of being destined to watch this beautiful individual find love with someone else. That’s just how the world worked.  
  
Until tonight, that is.  
  
No, the last thing Castiel expected when he walked into The Roadhouse was the very person he’d been agonizing over, sitting in a booth wearing the same color plaid Charlie said he would be.  
  
Dean Winchester.  
  
Castiel very nearly walked out right then and there because there’s no way it was possible. Perhaps his date was actually tucked away somewhere in a corner and he’d have to suffer knowing Dean was so close, but so far. He only snapped back to reality when Dean waved him over with a shudder inducing smile, and somehow Castiel’s feet carried him over.  
  
Now, after a long night sitting in a booth, eating burgers and having conversations that fed seamlessly into each other, Dean’s driving Castiel home.  
  
Castiel is alone. With Dean. In his car.  
  
He pinches himself again, flinching at the sudden pain but it’s enough to convince himself, yet again, that this is all very real.  
  
“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Castiel murmurs, hating how loud his voice seems in the quiet atmosphere.  
  
That’s another thing. While he and Dean have talked all night, there were moments of quiet between them, though they were far from awkward. They had this sort of… intensity to them. Whenever these silences fell, they would simply stare at each other from across the table, just reading each other. Prior to the date, they had talked a few times at the get-togethers Charlie liked to have, but Castiel was always too nervous to stay very long. But when they didn't talk, they caught each other's eyes from across the room.  
  
Dean looks over at him with a smile. “Me too. I can’t believe we’ve never really hung out before.”  
  
Castiel bites the inside of his cheek. Well, that’s due to Castiel trying to be as far away from Dean as possible in fear he’d make an idiot of himself. “Yes, we should thank Charlie for giving us this opportunity.”  
  
A small smile pulls at the corner of Castiel’s mouth and he decides to let the conversation rest there, worried he might say something to ruin the evening. So far everything has been more than he ever hoped for. He’s not about to screw it up in their final moments together.  
  
He’s so wrapped up in his thoughts of Dean and their date that he barely notices that their speed is quickly reducing.  
  
“What the hell?” Dean murmurs.  
  
Castiel glances over with furrowed eyebrows. “Why are we slowing down?”  
  
“Not sure. She never does this,” Dean says, squinting down at the dials in front of him before mumbling, “Son of a bitch.”  
  
At this point, the car has slowed significantly, easing into a crawl as Dean pulls over to the side of the road and parks. Castiel tilts his head, becoming a little more concerned.  
  
“Dean, what’s wrong?”  
  
Dean scrubs his hand down his face, sighing in frustration. “It says I’m completely on empty.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes widen. “You’re out of gas?” He automatically looks around, but there’s nothing. They’re on some back road stuck in the middle of nowhere surrounded by woods on both sides. It’s completely pitch black around them, not even one street light set up along the way. It’s safe to say walking to a gas station would be out of the question.  
  
Dean nods, pulling out his phone. “I swore I had at least a quarter tank left, but I’ll have Charlie come…” he trails off, not finishing the sentence. Castiel has to consciously stop himself from staring at how vibrant Dean’s green eyes look in the harsh light illuminating his face.  
  
“Dean?” he asks, noting the way his eyes are flicking back and forth as he reads something on his phone.  
  
Dean groans throwing his head back. “Remind me to kill my brother.”  
  
Castiel withholds a chuckle. “Why is that?”  
  
Dean snorts, shaking his head and glancing over at Castiel. “Because that Sasquatch decided tonight was the best night to get back at me for the prank I pulled on him last week. So he syphoned out all my gas.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes widen and he can’t help but laugh. During the course of their evening, Castiel heard a lot about Dean’s younger brother, Sam. He spoke very fondly of him and Castiel could tell immediately that despite some of hardships their family has gone through, Dean holds his relationship with Sam very close to him. Part of that conversation about Sam included their ongoing prank war.  
  
Dean rolls his eyes, though a smile is playing on his lips. “Well, I’m glad you find this funny.”  
  
“Perhaps it serves you right for putting glitter in the vents of his car and blasting the AC,” Castiel points out when his laughter dies down, remembering Dean telling him about how after countless showers, Sam is still finding glitter in his hair.  
  
Dean laughs at that, some of the stress in his features melting away. “Whatever. He won’t get away with this. I’ll have Charlie run us some gas because there’s no way I’m having Baby towed.”  
  
Castiel nods, still smiling to himself as Dean calls Charlie. He can hear her laughter from where he’s sitting and Dean grumps at her despite the smile spread wide across his face. “So whenever you’re done laughing at us, bring us some gas. We’re pulled over on Frontage Road.”  
  
He rolls his eyes at something she says in response before hanging up and shoving the phone back in his pocket, glancing over at Castiel. “Our savior will be here in about an hour. She’s with Jo right now and says they have some ‘stuff’ to do before she can leave.”  
  
Castiel snickers. “Stuff is important, you know.”  
  
Dean smirks. “I suppose you have a point.” A beat of silence falls between them before Dean speaks up again. “Wanna get some fresh air while we wait?”  
  
Castiel hums. “Fresh air sounds good.”  
  
The hinges of the car groan loudly in the eerie calm of the night and Dean walks around to join Castiel on the passenger side. They lean against the car, staring up at the clear autumn night sky that’s glittering with stars, but absent of a moon.  
  
“I’m sorry about this – for us being trapped out here in the middle of nowhere,” Dean says quietly and Castiel can hear the frown in his voice.  
  
He glances over at him. “There’s no need to apologize, Dean. It’s something that happened out of your control. It could be much worse.”  
  
“I know but,” Dean sighs, dragging a hand through his hair, “I was hoping that everything would play out like I planned and… this is definitely unplanned. I just wanted to do this right.” That last part is spoken more softly, like Dean said it more to himself and Castiel wonders why Dean is beating himself up so much over this. Does he honestly think Castiel is upset? He finds the situation funny more than anything.  
  
He pushes off the car and stands in front of Dean, taking his hand gently. For a moment, he’s worried Dean might pull away since they haven’t really shared much physical contact, but Dean just holds onto his fingers and peeks up at him from under those long lashes. “It’s okay, Dean. This evening has been more than enjoyable, believe me.”  
  
Dean studies Castiel for a moment, looking doubtful but quirks a small smile. “Thanks, Cas.”  
  
Castiel returns the smile, though he’s curious what Dean meant about the rest of their evening. What exactly was going to happen when they arrived at Castiel’s home?  
  
“So… you mentioned plans you had for us?” he prompts casually.  
  
Dean laughs, shaking his head. “Forget you heard that.”  
  
“No way. I have to know now or else my curiosity will eat away at me.”  
  
The soft grin on Dean’s face turns a little cocky and he straightens up. “Okay then, because you asked. I had plans to drive you home and walk you to your door.” Castiel snorts but doesn’t interrupt as Dean continues. “And then before you opened the door, I would take your hand and pull you close,” Dean tightens his grip on Castiel’s hand minutely while dragging him closer, “And I would tell you how much fun I had and if I could call you again sometime.”  
  
Castiel bites his lip, cheeks heating up at the sultry smoothness of Dean’s voice. “To which I would say yes.”  
  
Dean grins, eyes flicking down towards Castiel’s lips. “And then I would lean forward, brush my fingers along your cheek,” Dean raises his hand, fingertips ghosting over his skin before settling against his cheek, “and give you the kiss that I’d been dying to give you all night.”  
  
Castiel’s heart thumps loud in his ears, his stomach doing little flips and he can’t help but stare at Dean’s lips too. “Please.” The word comes out in a breath, barely audible - even to Castiel - and there’s only one heartbeat of silence between them before Dean guides their lips together.  
  
The moment their lips touch, it’s like a current of electricity runs through Castiel’s body and there’s nothing else in the world besides him and Dean. Nothing else matters. Just the soft touch of Dean’s lips and the gentle stroke of his thumb down Castiel’s face.  
  
Castiel kisses back, their lips fitting tenderly with each other’s and it takes Castiel’s breath away. He always imagined what it’d be like to kiss Dean, but he never thought it would feel this good. When they part, leaning back enough for their eyes to search the other’s, it’s as if the world shifts on its axis. The shyness that had been floating between them evaporates, that thick tension felt through all those stares consuming the air around them in a crackling energy.  
  
And then comes the explosion.  
  
Dean moves his hand to wind around the back of Castiel’s head, reuniting their lips at the same time Castiel hooks his fingers in Dean’s belt loops and pulls him close. This kiss is the exact opposite of the one they just shared. It’s desperate. It’s needy. It’s grasping on for life that could slip away at any moment.  
  
The tip of Dean’s tongue traces the seam of Castiel’s lips and he parts them willingly, meeting Dean’s tongue with his own. The sound Dean makes when Castiel licks into his mouth causes Castiel’s cock to twitch in his pants, giving a low moan. He wants draw more of those sounds out of Dean.  
  
Dean’s hands move to explore his body, rubbing along his back and side and then seeming to favor Castiel’s hipbones. The touch of Dean’s strong, safe hands and the caress of his tongue is what makes Castiel’s cock become aching in his pants from being so hard. Not that he’s surprised. It only takes a stray thought of Dean to get him turned on, let alone actually experiencing him like this.  
  
In a wave of excitement, Castiel backs them up until Dean’s back is pressed against the car, earning him a sharp inhale from Dean. With their bodies pressed together, he can feel Dean’s thick arousal against his thigh and it makes his heart flutter furiously. He’s never acted like this before, so commanding and eager. He’s never been so taken by someone he’s only really spent one evening with. Dean’s unraveling him and Castiel’s not sure if he’ll be able to stop at this point. Nor does he want to.  
  
He trails his lips from Dean’s, laying open mouthed kisses against his jaw. Dean lets out a shaky breath, tilting his head back to expose more of his neck and Castiel takes the invitation to continue his kisses further, sucking just enough to leave faint marks in their wake.  
  
“Holy shit, Cas,” Dean breathes, working his hands towards his ass and slipping in the back pockets of his jeans. Castiel involuntarily grinds into Dean, causing them both to groan. Dean’s hands jostle him slightly before thrusting upwards with his hips, their arousals dragging against each other through their pants, causing them both to gasp in unison.  
  
Castiel answers Dean’s thrust with one of his own, kissing his way up to Dean’s lips to feel that softness once more. They get a rhythm going, a constant back and forth of dragging their stiff cocks together through too many layers of fabric and swallowing the soft moans that emanate from each other as a result.  
  
Castiel’s so lost in the rhythm they have going that he barely notices how Dean’s lips leave his and begin to trail down his neck. It’s only until Dean’s fingers are suddenly at the waistband of Castiel’s jeans, playing with the button but not making any moves to go farther that Castiel is brought back to reality.  
  
“Cas, can I?” Dean asks breathlessly against Castiel’s neck.  
  
There’s a small, annoying rational part of Castiel’s mind that warns him to say no, that they should take things slow. But dammit, Castiel’s wanted Dean for God knows how long now. Ever since the first time he saw Dean at one of Charlie’s parties, he’s done nothing but think about Dean, wanting no one else but Dean in so many ways. He was convinced he couldn’t have him, but now here they are.  
  
Screw taking it slow. He’s tired of waiting. Castiel knows what he wants. He wants Dean.  
  
“Go ahead,” he whispers hoarsely, stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean presses one more kiss over his pulse point before lowering himself to his knees. He takes a moment to run his hands around Castiel’s ass and down his thighs before smirking up at him. “I like these jeans on you.”  
  
Castiel blushes but doesn’t say anything. Nothing coherent would come out anyway. Dean tears his gaze away from Castiel to lean forward and mouth at his cock straining almost painfully against the confines of his pants. Dean doesn’t tease too long before undoing the button and zipper, dipping his fingers under the waistband of his jeans and boxers before easing them down his legs until they’re pooled around his ankles and _holy shit_ – Castiel is standing out on a road in the middle of the night, ass bared to the world. But the relief of his aching cock being set free combined with Dean’s fingers wrapping around the base make Castiel not care much about anything else.  
  
Dean gives him a few experimental strokes, thumb spreading the pearls of pre-come that have gathered at the slit. Castiel sucks in a breath and pulls up on his shirt to get it out of Dean’s way, but also wanting to see every second of this.  
  
The moment Dean wraps his lips around Castiel and gives a small suck, he’s moaning to the quiet night. Dean’s tongue swirls around the head, like he’s licking up all the pre-come he just spread around and the thought alone makes Castiel fist his shirt even harder. He wouldn’t be surprised if his fingers tore right through the fabric.  
  
Dean moves his hands to hold onto his hips, thumbs massaging his hipbones again, and presses forward. Castiel holds his breath, watching how his cock slowly disappears between Dean’s too full, too soft lips until he’s feeling himself nudge the back of Dean’s throat. Dean doesn’t stop until his nose is pressed into Castiel’s skin and he holds it. And as if that wasn’t making Castiel’s heart beat erratically enough, Dean swallows around his cock and it’s too much. He breaths out all at once, a moan escaping with the held breath as he throws his head back.  
  
“Ohh _fuck_ , Dean.”  
  
Dean moans at that, a tortured sound that wasn’t just meant for show. He pulls off with a small gasp, a thin line of spit connecting the tip of Castiel’s cock to Dean’s bottom lip and Castiel’s legs shake with the sudden loss of warm and tightness, having to brace himself against the side of the Impala to hold himself upright.  
  
Dean grins up at him, licking away that string of spit and taking Castiel into his mouth once again, not breaking the eye contact. He works his way up and down Castiel’s length with a steady pace, sometimes taking him deeper but pulls off quickly instead of holding it in position like the first time he deep throated him. Dean keeps going until Castiel feels that low heat beginning to coil in his stomach. He tries to warn Dean between pants and moans, but Dean is relentless. He just stares up at him with a glint in his eyes, completely aware of how he’s taking Castiel apart and enjoying every moment.  
  
That commanding side of Castiel flares up again and he yanks himself of out Dean’s grasp.  
  
“Cas –“  
  
Castiel doesn’t waste any time with words, just pulling Dean up by the collar of his leather jacket and bringing their lips together, eagerly licking his way into Dean’s mouth. He can taste himself on Dean’s tongue and he groans into his mouth. It’s so filthy, but so good.  
  
He doesn’t break the kiss as he reaches behind Dean to open the back door of the Impala. Dean carefully backs his way inside, pulling Castiel along with him and making sure the door slams shut behind them. Dean lays back on the seat and Castiel doesn’t hesitate to cover his body over Dean’s, tongues dipping into each other’s mouths. Using one hand, Castiel manages to awkwardly undo the clasp on Dean’s pants and Dean helps him by shoving them down enough to expose his leaking cock.  
  
Without thinking, Castiel pushes his hips forward, dragging his arousal along Dean’s and they both groan at the contact of skin against skin, his hips faltering at the sensation.  
  
“Don’t fucking stop,” Dean pants against his mouth, grabbing onto Castiel’s hips and pulling him forward again. Castiel obeys and grinds himself against Dean in a slow, languid rhythm, each drag sending waves of pleasure through Castiel’s body.  
  
His cock is still slick with spit from the blow job but Dean’s could use some lube. Castiel breaks their kissing to lick all over his palm and spitting in it before wrapping it around Dean’s cock. Real lube would work so much better, but spit’s all they have.  
  
Dean makes a choked sound, hips jerking up into Castiel’s hand as he strokes. Castiel smirks down at him, pleased that it’s his turn to take Dean apart. He removes his hand once Dean's cock is slicked up enough and continues working himself against Dean in long, slow thrusts. Dean pulls Castiel back down to him, reuniting their lips with drawn out kisses in between small gasps for air.  
  
And Castiel just soaks it all up. Feeling Dean’s cock pressing up against his own, the spit slicked skin sliding over each other and creating a wet sound that mingles in the air with the sharp inhale of breath and desperate moans. It’s becoming too much Castiel and he can’t help but pick up his pace.  
  
With each roll of his hips, Dean answers with a thrust of his own. Even when they’re to the point of shamelessly rutting against each other, their rhythm never falters. Castiel is in a never ending race to suck air into his lungs while his heart thumps heavily in his chest. Not only does it feel incredible to have Dean grinding into him, but the sounds dripping from Dean’s kiss swollen lips are driving Castiel insane.  
  
Castiel trails wet, openmouthed kisses down Dean’s neck, hating that there’s too much clothing hiding his body away. He’d rip away every last bit of fabric if it weren’t for his hands shaking from all the overwhelming sensations. He presses one more lingering skin to Dean’s skin before sitting up, bracing himself against Dean’s shoulders to look down at him, seeking out his lust filled eyes in the dim lighting.  
  
They lock gazes, watching each other as they pant and moan and whimper. Castiel actually cries out when Dean’s hand is suddenly wrapped around both of their cocks, holding them together.  
  
“Oh fuck! _Dean_.” His arms are shaking furiously with the effort to hold himself up. He could easily collapse on Dean right now, but he wants to see Dean’s eyes. He wants to see his face through the entire thing. See that bliss contort his features in the most beautiful way possible when he comes.  
  
Dean works his hand up and down their lengths in time with the thrust of their hips. The heat is building fast in Castiel’s stomach once again and he knows he’s so close. And by the desperate sounds escaping Dean’s parted lips, Castiel guesses Dean’s close too.  
  
“Come on, Cas. Come for me,” Dean pants, his other hand gripping onto Castiel’s trembling forearm and that’s all it takes. His body tenses as he moans out Dean’s name, coming all over Dean’s stomach, which at some point has been exposed with the shirt rucked up and pushed towards his chest.  
  
“Fuck, _Cas_ ,” Dean’s breathing hitches in his throat and a moment later, he’s spilling his release next, the white ropes mingling with where Castiel’s come is pooled against his skin. Dean continues to work them both through their orgasms, hand catching some of the come and smearing it along their lengths.  
  
Castiel gasps to catch his breath, shuddering and shaking with each pass of Dean’s fist over their heads. “D-Dean,” he chokes out, the oversensitivity becoming too much and Dean chuckles.  
  
“Sorry,” he breathes, slowing easing his strokes until he stops.  
  
They stay like that – Castiel still holding onto Dean’s shoulders to keep himself upright, the calm quiet of night only disrupted by their ragged breathing while their cocks are slowly softening in Dean’s hand. It’s strangely calming, feeling Dean holding them together like that.  
  
And they stare at each other, as if unable to comprehend what just happened. It was all such a whirl- having their first kiss to ending up blissed out from an intense orgasm - and maybe Castiel should be a little embarrassed that they did all of this on the first date, but he’s not. He feels nothing but happiness.  
  
“That was… amazing,” Castiel murmurs shyly and the corner of Dean’s mouth lifts, eyes soft.  
  
“It really was.”  
  
They hold each other’s gaze for a moment until Castiel looks down at Dean’s stomach, smirking at the sight of their come cooling on Dean’s skin. “Perhaps we should clean up before someone catches us.”  
  
Dean snickers with a nod. “Good idea.” He releases Castiel’s forearm and feels around on the floor before producing a small microfiber towel. He finally lets go of their soft cocks, shifting under Castiel enough to prop himself up against the door and wipes them both down. Once they’re clean, he tucks himself back in before helping Castiel shimmy his jeans back in place.  
  
Castiel hesitates before lowering himself against Dean’s chest, arms still shaking from having strained the muscles with trying to keep from collapsing on Dean. Dean automatically wraps his arms around him and breathes out a contented sigh.  
  
Castiel melts into the touch, relieved Dean feels comfortable with this level of intimacy and a strange sense of security washes over him. This is insane. He spent one evening with Dean but he already feels this comfortable with him. He’s already decided he wants to know everything about Dean, to dive deeper and explore the beautiful soul he has.  
  
“I really like you, Cas.”  
  
It comes out so soft, echoing around the empty space that Castiel wonders if he’s hearing things. “You do?”  
  
Dean chuckles, a beautiful sound Castiel could get used to. “You have doubts after all that?”  
  
Castiel snorts. It does seem silly, considering they just had some of the filthiest sex Castiel’s ever experienced. “I suppose not. But...” he sighs, hating how his brain tries to convince him once again that this is all a dream. He wants to believe he’s worthy of Dean and even though Dean just admitted it, why is it still so hard for Castiel to comprehend?  
  
The gentle brush of Dean’s thumb along his shoulder brings him back to reality. It’s so much better than pinching. “But?”  
  
Castiel shrugs. “I guess I find it hard to believe you’d like me. I’ve liked you for a while, Dean, and I never thought that…”  
  
“Hey,” Dean says firmly, tilting Castiel’s head up so that their eyes were locked together. “None of that. It’s me who’s the one who should be counting myself lucky you didn’t walk back out that door tonight.”  
  
Castiel studies Dean for a moment before leaning forward to give him a lingering kiss. Dean’s arms tighten around him, holding Castiel close and he wants nothing more than to stay like this all night, kissing in the backseat of Dean’s Impala in the middle of nowhere on Frontage Road. Their own little world. Castiel’s not sure how long they stay like that, but when they finally break apart, he buries his face in Dean’s neck to hide the embarrassing smile beaming out of him.  
  
“So, did your plans work out how you wanted?” he asks.  
  
Dean laughs, turning his head to press a kiss to Castiel’s temple. “No. They were even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed all the frottage ;))  
> [My Tumblr](http://blissfulcastiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
